


Out of the haze

by the_scarlet_01



Series: New life of Omega Buck [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Buddie fic, M/M, Omega Evan Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Continuation of Pain given and pain received.ABO Verse where if omegas are isolated and only interactions they have are negative they become sick and can die, an illness called Omega Isolation Syndrome.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: New life of Omega Buck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548367
Comments: 26
Kudos: 566





	Out of the haze

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
Unbeta'd  
Decided to call the gray eyed/omega sickness "Omega Isolation Syndrome" it seemed fitting.  
Enjoy

Eddie parked outside his place and turned to Buck. “So how do you want to tell Christopher?”

“Maybe leave out the part about me almost dying.” Buck leaned his head against the headrest.

“You feeling any better?” Eddie reached over and the omega’s hand in his. 

“Better by the minute.” Buck smiled.

“Good.” Eddie kissed Buck’s hand and got out of the car. He grabbed their bags out of the back and met Buck as he got out of the car. “Chris will be so excited to you.” The alpha wrapped his arm around his omega and led him to the door, pulling away so he could unlock it.

“You’re back early,” Carla started to say as she walked into the hallway. “What happened to you, Buckaroo?” The outspoken omega started looking over Buck. When she noticed the gray tint that was dulling Buck’s usually vibrant blue eyes she glared at Eddie. She pulled her omega friend close and hugged him tight.

Buck hugged her back with a laugh. “I’m okay, Carla.”

“Sure you are.” She took him by the hand and sat him down on the couch. “Lunch is almost finished. You just relax.” Eddie watched as she walked to Christopher’s room and told him he had a surprise in the living room. Christopher smiled when he saw his dad, giving his dad a hug. The boy’s face lit up when he saw Buck.

“Bucky!” Christopher went over as fast as his crutches could carry him.

“Hey bud,” Buck smiled, pulling Christopher onto his lap and hugging him tight.

Eddie smiled, his heart warming at the sight of his newly marked mate snuggling with his son. A slight shove to his shoulders drew his attention away from the sweet moment. 

“Kitchen, now.” Carla kept her voice quiet to not disturb the pair on the couch. When they were in the kitchen, and out of earshot she threw an oven mitt at Eddie’s face. “What did you do to that boy?”

Eddie caught the mitt before it hit the ground. He sighed. “It’s…he…”

“You think I don’t know what Omega Isolation Syndrome looks like?” Carla narrowed her gaze at the alpha. “What have you fools done?”

“We didn’t intend for this to happen,” Eddie frowned. “We-“

“No, you all just wanted to give him a hard time for the lawsuit.” She took the mitt back so she could get lunch out of the oven.

“I know, we messed up.” Eddie’s took to staring at the floor.

Carla glared at him. “Yeah, you did. You’re lucky that man adores you and that Chris is such a sweet kid. I don’t work for idiots.” She dished out the baked mac and cheese onto plates. “You screw up again, and we’re going to have a problem.” She practically shoving two plates into Eddie’s hands and nodding towards the dining room. Eddie obediently took the plates to the table. “Come on boys, time for lunch!” Carla put on a smile and went to get drinks from the kitchen. Eddie watched as Christopher led Buck to the table. Eddie tried to calm his nerves.

His mate looked over at him, brow furrowed slightly. “You okay?” Buck pulled away from Christopher to move towards the alpha. Eddie moved quickly to stop him, taking the younger man’s hand in his.

“It’s okay.” The touch helped finally calm Eddie’s nerves. “Yeah, we’re okay.”

“Take a seat, Buckaroo,” Carla said as she set down a cup of tea for the exhausted omega and nudges him towards a chair. “Eat before it gets cold.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Buck laughed, letting go of Eddie’s hand and carefully taking a seat. Eddie looked over to see Christopher already eating his lunch. Carla joined them. They listened to Christopher tell them all about his morning.

As Carla was clearing the plates, Eddie took Buck’s hand under the table and squeezed his hand. The alpha cleared his throat. He tried to broach the topic carefully. “Hey Chris, how would you feel about Buck being around more?” Buck’s grip on Eddie’s hand tightened.

“That would be awesome.” Christopher smiled. “You’re going to start coming over again?” He looked over at his Buck. Buck tried not to flinch at the question. He’d hated not being able to be around during the past few months. Eddie moved quickly, pulling Buck’s chair closer to his. He knew Christopher hadn’t meant to hurt Buck. He loved Buck. But the question still caused the omega distress. Buck had worried Chris would think he’d left him like his mother had. He hated being another person that had let Christopher down. Eddie wrapped an arm around Buck.

“That was my fault, Chris.” The alpha hugged his mate to him. “But that’s all over now. He’ll be around a lot more, as long as he wants to be.”

“Good. I missed you Bucky.” Christopher smiled at them.

“I missed you too,” Buck smiled.

“Can I go watch tv now?” Christopher asked.

“Sure, go ahead.” Eddie nodded, watching his son leave the room. Buck sagged against him.

“Well that could have gone better, didn’t even get to tell all of it.” Buck mumbled. Eddie kissed Buck’s temple.

“We can tell him later,” Eddie tried to reassure him. “On the brightside, he’s happy you’re back.”

“Fool.” Carla muttered. The oven mitt hit Eddie in the back of the head and chuckled. He knew she was protective of Buck, she easily favored the omega over him. He was okay with that. They’d been friends before Eddie and Christopher even moved to LA.

“What was that?” Buck looked between the two.

“A well deserved oven mitt.”Carla said. “Since you two are here I’m going to head home early.” She pointed at Eddie. “Don’t do anything stupid. And you feel better, Buckaroo.” She gave the omega a quick peck on the cheek before going to say goodbye to Christopher.

“She threw an oven mitt at you?” Buck’s eyebrow was raised, and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Twice,” Eddie shrugged. “I’ve been hit with worse, but I am clearly on her shit list. Maybe if I pay her for her afternoon off she’ll be less mad at me for being foolish.” Buck tried to hide a yawn by finishing the last bit of tea. Eddie shook his head and smiled. “You look tired, but I want to get a look under that bandage.” Buck nodded. The alpha stood up, the omega pulled his collar to the side. Eddie carefully removed the bandage and sighed with relief. The bite had stopped bleeding at some point. The former medic looked the bite over carefully, he felt absolute pride. That was his mark, Buck was his mate. He gave into his instincts and placed a gentle kiss on the healing bite. Buck shivered, looking up at the alpha under his lashes. Yeah, Eddie was a goner. This omega had more than just his mark, he had his heart.

The moment was broken when Christopher hollered, “Hey Dad?”

Eddie shook his head and turned towards the direction of his son’s voice. “What do you need, Bud?” His fingers moving to gently brush across the bite mark.

“Can you bring me my drink?” Christopher asked.

“Yeah, buddy.” Buck grinned. “We’ll bring it.” He nudged Eddie back so he could stand up. “Duty calls.” He laughed.

The alpha took his mate’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. He loved how much Buck adored looking after his son. “Can’t keep him waiting now can we?” Eddie grabbed Christopher’s drink in one hand, his omega’s hand in the other and led the omega to the couch. Eddie handed the cup to Christopher who took a big drink, set the drink down on the table and snuggled into Buck’s side, muttering a quick thank you to his dad as he did. The omega held the boy tight, breathing in the boy’s scent. It was soothing. Eddie settled in beside them, one arm wrapped around his mate and son, the other hand scrolling through all the information he could find on Omega Isolation Syndrome.

“Dad, I think he’s asleep.” Christopher whispered, pulling his dad’s attention from his research. Eddie looked at his son, then at his omega. Buck’s head was on Eddie’s shoulder and he was out like a light.

“Yeah, he had a tough morning.” Eddie whispered back to his son.

“Did he get hurt again?” Christopher asked.

“Kind of,” Eddie smiled sadly. “He almost didn’t make it, but we have him back now and I don’t think he’ll be going anywhere for a long time.”

“I’m glad he’s back.” Chris snuggled back into Buck’s side.

“Me too.” Eddie tightened his grip around Buck and ruffled Christopher’s hair. The alpha could get used to this. The two quietly watched TV, letting Buck sleep for a few hours. Eddie figured Buck was waking up when he felt the omega move against his shoulder. “Sleep well?” the alpha asked, tilting his mate’s face so he could get a look at the omega’s eyes. “Your eyes look almost clear.” Eddie smiled, earning a large smile from the younger man. Buck wanted to commit that look to his memory. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw Eddie really smile. “Everything I read said you should feel better in a day or two.”

“You read up on it?” Buck questioned, he blinked a few times, the light coming through the windows had dimmed. “How long was I out?”

“Hours.” Christopher answered with a giggle. “You drooled on Dad.” Buck blushed and moved to sit up, to put some distance from the man he’d apparently been using as a pillow.

Eddie just pulled him back down with a chuckle. “It was adorable.” Buck ducked his head to hide another blush. “So adorable.” Eddie tipped the omega’s head up and gave him a quick kiss. He was mindful of his son sitting beside the omega, so he kept the kiss innocent. “Figured you’d feel better like this.”

“Wait, you two sat her for hours, just so I could sleep?”

“You say that like it was hard. Chris watched a movie, boom, two hours, another movie, two more.”

“Can we get a pizza now?” Christopher asked.

The rest of the night was calm. The three spent the evening eating pizza, cuddling on the couch and watching movies. Christopher managed to convince them to build some random crazy structure out of legos at some point. Buck loved every minute of it. Christopher tried to renegotiate his bedtime so he could stay up with them but as easily placated with the promise of pancakes for breakfast.

“Hey Dad?” Christopher asked as his father carefully tugged the boy’s pajama shirt over his head.

“Hmm?” Eddie glanced up at son as he lifted his son’s legs onto the bed and started tucking him in.

“Are you and Buck dating now?” Christopher asked, looking up at his dad.

Eddie smiled and nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

“That’s good.” Christopher smiled as he got comfortable in his bed. “I like it when you guys are happy.”

“Me too, bud. Me too.” Eddie kissed his son’s forehead. “Love you, goodnight.”

“Night dad,” Christopher mumbled, his eyes closing. Eddie silently watched his son drift off to sleep. When he was finally sure his son was asleep, his breathing slow and even, the alpha headed back to the mate, stopping in the kitchen to grab a couple of beers as he did. They both could use it after the long day. He handed one to the omega as he sat down.

“How are you feeling?” Eddie reached over, putting his hand on the back of the omega’s neck. Thumb brushing gently against his skin. Buck leaned into the touch.

“Better.” Buck smiled.

“That’s good.” Eddie smiled back. As much as he just wanted to enjoy the peace the night had created, he also knew they had a lot they needed to talk about. “Chris asked if we were dating.”

“Oh yeah?” Buck asked a bit nervously. “What did you tell him?”

“I told him yes, no reason to lie, he already saw us kiss.” Eddie grinned.

“Wow, okay, that’s good.” Buck nodded.

Eddie thought about everything that had happened in the past day. “So, today was...something else.”

“A real rollercoaster,” Buck chuckled. “Not too bad an end though, right?”

“Not over yet,” Eddie took a pull of his beer. “That’s not a bad thing.” He let his fingers brush along the bite mark. “But we do have a few things to figure out.” Buck nodded as he picked at the beer label. “Hey, it’s okay. We just have a few things to talk about. Let’s start with want to move in?”

“With you two? Yeah, of course I want that.” Buck smiled.

“Good. One decision down.” Eddie nodded. “Do you want to keep your apartment?”

“Why would I want to keep it?” The omega looked at his mate.

“Well, I didn’t want to assume.” The alpha shrugged.

“Well, I don’t need it.” Buck yawned as Eddie finished his beer.

Eddie smiled at his mate. “You look like you could use some sleep.”

Buck tried to shake it off. “Should probably talk more.”

“We can talk more tomorrow. We don’t have to make every decision tonight.” Eddie stands up and offers his hand. “Let’s go to bed.” Buck looked up at his alpha and smiled. Eddie was pretty sure the look on the omega’s face would stop his heart. He felt a warmth he’d never felt before. Buck accepted the alpha’s hand and let him lead him down the hall. Eddie pulled his shirt off and threw it in the hamper. Buck was thankful his eyes had pretty much cleared because he would never get over watching a shirtless Eddie. Eddie quietly laughed when he noticed Buck staring. The alpha went over and tugged on his omega’s shirt. “Off.” Buck grinned, taking off the shirt. Eddie stepped in to make sure the bite hadn’t opened back up. “Looks good.” The alpha brushed his thumb along the bite.

Buck’s eyes closed and let out a contented hum. “Feels good.”

“Not too sore?”Eddie grinned. Buck shook his head. “Good.” Buck yawned. “Alright sleepy, bedtime.” He helped the omega out of his jeans and tucked him into the bed. He took off his own jeans and got into bed, wrapping his arms around his mate. He kissed the omega. “Good night.”

The omega happily kissed him back, “Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
I hope this lived up to the first part.  
I might write another one, I believe there was a promise of a team dinner in part one, so expect a part three at some point.  
You can find my writings or send me prompts on tumblr at sortofanobsession.


End file.
